burned only to be soothed by the night
by madbob
Summary: fionna gets betrayed by the flame prince and marshall lee trys to help
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's p.o.v

I walk along the moon flowers as I cry. I had been with my boyfriend, flame prince...he tried to do things but I told him I wasn't ready and he got so mad my dress caught on fire. I guess seeing me must had mead him incapable of holding his lust cuss he...raped me.. I start to cry more but my tears are interrupted by some one playing a bass I assume it's marshy I try to tern around but he see's me. When he gets closer he gets a worried look on his face. He looks me up and down my clothes are burnt and torn and I'm dripping with tears.

" Fio what happened to you?" he asks concerned.

**flash back**

"come on you know you want to fionna." flame prince say's as he inches closer.

" I already told you fp I'm not ready..." I say shyly.

" Grrr! Are you not ready or do you not want me?" he yells as flames appear.

"no! I do..just... ah!" I notice my clothes are on fire. Without thinking I pat the flames out.

"ow! What the-" he starts too yell than stops when he see's my clothes burnt to almost nothing. He gets a lustful look in his eyes. He pushes me over and gets on top of me.

"wh-what are you doing?" I ask scared.

"trust me you'll enjoy it.." he say's as he rips off what remains of my clothes and pushes his manness into me. I let out a yelp in pain and start to cry.

" get off!" I yell trying to push him off.

He just slaps me and pushes in deeper. He starts thrusting hard. My yelp terns in to a scream for help. As he keeps thrusting I start to think about marshy and how much I wish I was with him right now. His thing gets warmer and i yell mashys name in pain. Fp gets pissed and his flames grow larger burning me further.

He finishes then once I have my burned and torn clothes on he dumpes me and throws me out.

**end of flash back**

I brake down crying and marshy hugs me until I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marshall lee's p.o.v

I float to the moon gardens after going to fio's house just to find she was spending the day with her useless dip shit of a boyfriend flame prince. I start to play my bass as I think about fionna...it kinda lame but I think I like her. I've felt this way since the day I saw the at the ball. I cant help it, she's pretty rad, and fun, and cute...with her cute blond hair and cute hat.. and her adorable sparkly blue eyes..filled with tears.. wait what? I look closer at the distance and see my fio crying I float up to her to find her clothes torn and burnt.

"Fio what happened?" I ask really worried.

She say's nothing but gets this scared/horrified look on her face. I look her up and down trying to find out what happened. She suddenly falls to the floor crying I quickly wrap my arms around her and try to soothe her. She soon passes out so I take her to my house. I lay her on my bed and

take off her melted torn clothes. As I was about to pull one of my large shits on her I just so happen to accidental . look down there, shes burnt and bloody... did flame prince? No I mean he is evil but.. he did didn't he? I'll FUCKING KILL HIM! I quickly put the shirt on her and start for the door when I hear the bed shift. I tern to see her sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looks around, when she see's me she looks confused. Her eyes grow wide then she starts to cry again, I quickly fly over to her and pet her hair.

" I'm going to take care of this I'll be right back" I say as I start to get up but she grabs my shirt and looks up at me scared.

" pl-please don't leave me here.." she whisperers in a frightened voice. It hurts me so much to see my brave and fun loving fio in this state. I clinch my fist then relax she needs me. I'll kill the fucker later...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

fionna's p.o.v

I hate being like this but I really just want to be near marshy. the way he holds me in his arms make me feel so safe. I snuggle into his chest and I feel his arms tighten. As we sit here I feel his breathing and his body tensing up. I could tell he was going to ask me what happened. I close my eyes and berry my face into his chest. I hear him sigh. He lifts my head so I'm looking at him.

"fio... what..di- did he...do to you..." he asks struggling on his words I could tell he didn't want to ask.

" he- he... ra..rap-" I get cut off by marshy hugging me tightly.

" I'm so fucking sorry! I should have told you he's no good! I should have protected you!" I feel tear drops on my back.

"marshy.. you couldn't had known...no one could have known..." I say trying to comfort both of us.

" but he hurt you! My fio!" he yells blushing after he say's the last part.

He starts to say sorry but I cut him off by kissing him. He soon starts kissing back. He puts his hand on my leg making me lightly yelp in pain. He quickly moves his hand and looks at me with super sad eye's. His eye's drift to my legs. He slowly bends over, places his lips on my legs, and kissed up my leg till he got to my lady part. he quickly kisses it and sits back up. I'm mondo red.

"I...I'm sorry fio.." he apologizes looking away.

"it.. its fine when you do stuff..." I say and he looks at me with shock " I mean the hole time he was doing... 'that'... I was wishing I was with you.'

" Fio... I.." he starts to get tears in his eyes "I..i love you..."

"marshy?" I ask with a huge blush.

"I've been fighting with this in my head.. because of fp.. but you deserve better... you deserve someone who will love you forever and always be there for you...i think you deserve..me.." I look at him slightly amazed but I realize even when I was going out with fp all I thought about was marshy.

" marsh...if I'm your fio...can you be my marshy?" I ask shyly.


End file.
